Red Rose
by Princess Mariana
Summary: Minerva Potter is Albus Potter's twin sister.The twins speparate when she is sorted into Slytherin.Scorpius Malfoy becomes her secret friend there.They become very close friends and they share everything with eachother.Will it become more? HIATUS


**I do not own Harry Potter. Some of the parts in the beginning, I did not write. If you recognize it, then it probably isn't mine. Contains spoilers. Is rushed, I think. Please read. **

**Thank you!**

"I _won't_! I _won't _be in Slytherin!" exclaimed Albus Potter.

"James!" Minerva Potter snapped at her older brother. "Stop it!"

"I'm only saying," James said defensively, "that he _might _be in Slytherin."

Minerva was out of patience. "And what if he is, hmm? Then what? For your information, we wouldn't have won the war if it weren't for a Slytherin!"

"It wouldn't have started," James muttered, "if it weren't for a Slytherin."

Minerva glared at him, "It wouldn't have continued if a _Gryffindor _hadn't helped Voldemort!"

Ginny Potter, their mother, sighed, "Give it a rest, you two."

Albus still looked worried. The six Potters approached the barrier. James ran through and disappeared. Albus paled and Minerva grasped his hand for both of their comforts. "It'll be fine," she whispered to her twin brother.

The rest of the family followed James through the barrier. "Where are they?" Albus asked anxiously.

"Over there, I think!" Minerva cried.

The Potters drew close to four figures. "Hi," the relieved Albus said.

Rose Weasley, their cousin, beamed, already in Hogwarts uniform.

"Parked all right, then?" Ron asked Harry Potter. "I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."

"No, I didn't," Hermione protested, "I had complete faith in you."

"As a matter of fact, I _did _Confund him," Ron whispered to Harry, "I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it; I can use a Supersensory Charm for that."

Once the luggage was on the train, they found Lily, Harry's youngest daughter, and Hugo, Ron's youngest son, discussing which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," Ron said, "but no pressure."

"_Ron!_" Hermione cried while Minerva exclaimed angrily, "_Uncle!_"

"He doesn't mean it," Ginny reassured Albus, Minerva, and Rose.

Ron wasn't paying attention, though. He nodded covertly to three people, "Look who it is."

"Who?" Minerva asked curiously, looking discreetly

"Draco Malfoy and his family," Ron said under his breath, "So that's little Malfoy. Make sure you girls beat him in every test. Thank God you have smart mothers."

"Uncle!" Minerva cried again. Hermione said, "Ron, for heaven's sake, don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school."

"Sorry," Ron said, but added, "Don't get _too_ friendly, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood. It's a good thing for you, Minerva, that you don't fancy Slytherins."

Minerva went bright red. James appeared and saying, "Actually she seems to like them a bit more now. But guess what! Teddy's back there. Just seen him! And guess what he's doing? _Snogging Victoire!_"

He looked up at the adults, disappointed by the lack of reaction.

"_Our _Teddy! _Teddy Lupin! _Snogging _our _Victoire! _Our _cousin! And I asked Teddy what he was doing-"

"You interrupted them?" said Ginny, "You are so like Ron-"

"-and he said he'd come to see her off! And then he told me to go away. He's _snogging_ her!"

"Oh it would be lovely if they got married!" Lily whispered. "Teddy would _really _be part of the family then!"

Minerva sighed and left the family to board the train. Most of the compartments were empty and she picked in the back. She picked up her favorite book, _Hogwarts, a History,_ and began to read. Right before the train was about to leave, Albus and Rose joined her. "Hi!" Rose said to Minerva, cheerfully. "We barely escaped James causing trouble. It seems he's having a row with someone."

At that moment, James walked into the compartment, fuming. "That git!" he exclaimed.

Minerva didn't look up from her book as she asked him, "What idiotic stunt did you do to a Slytherin?"

"I jinxed him," James replied, sitting down next to Albus and Rose. He added on, "He isn't-" but was interrupted by Minerva who had looked up from her book and was standing up.  
"You did what?!" she shrieked.

"It was one simple spell," James said defiantly. "A body binding one and he deserved it. He insulted Dad!"

"James Harry Potter!" Minerva said in a quiet, deadly voice that was worse than shouting. "For your information, it is not right to hurt innocent people, especially students younger than you. It is wrong and against the rules. What would Dad say?"

"He deserved it," James said, trying to act unperturbed by Minerva. There was a pause before James added wickedly, "You know, you could've taught Voldemort lessons on how to use that quiet, angry voice. It probably sounded worse than his."

But James had crossed the line. Quick as a flash, Minerva's wand was out and she threw her book at him. With a flick of her wand and a muttered spell, the book attacked him.

James yelped, "Minerva. This. Thing. Off. Me."

Minerva sat down. "No. You just insulted me in one of the worst ways possible. If Voldemort was still alive, neither of us would be alive."

"Um, Minerva," Albus said cautiously, "You might want to stop it. After all, you said yourself that we shouldn't hurt innocent people."

Minerva snorted, "I wouldn't call _him_,_ innocent._" But she waved her wand and the book zoomed back to her.

There was applause from the entrance of the compartment. They all looked up to find the young Malfoy leaning on the frame of the door. "Nice show," he smirked.

James was on his feet, wand out. "I thought I jinxed you," he snarled.

"James," Minerva said sighing, "put away your wand. If this train blows up before we even reach Hogwarts, I will _not_ be happy."

Turning to Malfoy she said, in the same bored tone, "What do you want?"

James didn't move besides to point his wand at Malfoy. Malfoy answered with another smirk, "A word with your brother."

"Well," Minerva said sighing again, "Since I'm not letting you two alone in a room, you'll have to talk now, or leave. And while you're at it, would you mind introducing yourself?"

"You already know who he is," James growled.

Minerva was now getting impatient, "No, brother, I do not. I only know that he is a Malfoy."

"Scorpius Malfoy," Scorpius said smugly.

"Pleasure," Minerva said dryly, "I'm Minerva Potter. This is my twin brother, Albus; our cousin over there is Rose Weasley. Of course you've already met my git of a brother, James."

BAM! James had lost his patience and had shot a spell at Malfoy. The three eleven year olds leapt up. Minerva glared at James and he yelped. His cloths were on fire. "Did he get you?" Minerva asked Scorpius who shook his head and said angrily, "He missed. Your brother is a _git_!"

"Haven't noticed yet?"

Malfoy took out his own wand and pointed it at James who was extinguishing the fire. Minerva sat down again and began to read her book again. There was another loud bang and James' clothes were on fire again. Albus and Rose took out their wands and pointed them at Malfoy. Minerva sighed and, idly turning a page in her book, told Malfoy, "If I were you, I would run."

Malfoy nodded and fled. James, still fuming, sat down and the other two followed his example. "I can't believe," James said after he made the door close with a flick of his wand, "that you just helped a Slytherin."

Minerva sighed, again, "There's nothing wrong with Slytherins."

James snorted, but knew better than to argue. After a few minutes, he commented, still not forgetting what had just happened, "You know, Uncle Ron shouldn't have worried about Rosie marrying Malfoy; instead he should start worrying about you, Minerva."

Minerva ignored him and James eventually left. When the train ride finally ended, Rose, Minerva, and Albus left the train. (They had changed into their robes at some point of the journey.) It was raining hard and through the thunder, Minerva heard "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Follow me!" being called by Hagrid, a family friend of the Potters and Weasleys, and the Care of Magical Creatures teacher.

All the first years followed him up a path. When they reached a blue lake, they could see Hogwarts. There were a lot of gasps. "No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, gesturing to a fleet of little boats sitting on the water by the shore. Albus, Minerva, and Rose went into a boat. Somehow, Malfoy was forced to join them, much to Albus and Rose's displeasure. Minerva really didn't care. The storm stirred up the lake and one massive wave flipped their small boat. All four occupants fell out. Minerva and Malfoy, working together, managed to make the boat. Something, the giant squid, Minerva suspected, helped the four back into the boat. "Are ye alright?" Hagrid asked them.

"Y-yeah," Rose managed, teeth chattering.

Albus, also shivering, asked Minerva, "Y-you d-d-don't-t h-h-hap-p-pen to know a-a w-warm-ming-g s-spell-l?"

"I-I'll t-try, b-but-t I-I c-can-n o-only d-do it-t w-when-n I'm m-mad, a-and-d I-I c-can't-t use a w-wand," Minerva shakily replied.

Malfoy, also freezing, said thoughtfully, and less trebly than the rest, "N-no offense, b-but I'm g-going t-to insult-t you f-for that p-purpose…y-you w-would-d make a p-perfect d-death eater."

Even though she knew that he hadn't really meant, it still made Minerva mad. Everyone's robes went on fire. The rain made the fire go out, but their clothes remained steaming. "Thanks," Minerva told Malfoy.

Malfoy shrugged, "You did all the work, and it's just a small talent of mine to get people mad."

Albus told him, "If you weren't such a git and a Malfoy, a think I might like you."

"Albus!" Minerva cried, "You can't call him a git yet! He hasn't done anything to you!"

They both ignored her and Malfoy smirked at Albus, replying, "If she wasn't a Potter and a Gryffindor-to-be, I might like to be her friend."

This made their clothes light on fire again, but the rain did the same thing as before. "Actually," Minerva snapped, "I'm going to be a Slytherin so I can try and stomp out all this Slytherins-are-born-evil nonsense."

Then, realizing what she had just said, Minerva clamped her hand over her mouth. "Did she just say what I thought she said?" Rose asked weakly.

"I think so," Malfoy said in awe.

Minerva muttered, "I really shouldn't have said that."

Minerva was saved by them landing on an underground harbor. Everyone clambered out. They crowed around a big, wooden door and Hagrid knocked three times. A man with long black hair, scars on his face, and dazzling red and orange robes smiled at them, "Thank you Hagrid. I can take it from here."

Once Hagrid had left, the man said, "I'm Professor Longbottom, deputy headmaster, and Head of Gryffindor. Welcome to Hogwarts!

"You will be sorted into house: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has a noble history. While at Hogwarts, you will earn points from your achievements and lose points from rule breaking. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will win the house cup.

"The Sorting Ceremony will start soon. You should smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

The scarred professor left the room. The children instantly started talking. "Is it true?" Albus asked his twin sister.

She hesitantly nodded. Malfoy smirked, "Maybe we can be friends after all."

Albus suddenly became very defensive, "Listen here, Malfoy. You will not hurt my sister at all. You will not bother her in anyway. Or else you will have my whole family after your blood."

"Albus!" Minerva protested.

Malfoy just smirked again. Rose asked Minerva, "Are you doing this for revenge against James?"

Minerva shook her head, "Of course not. I would do something worse. Don't tell my dad or your dad, please. They need to know gradually."

"Worse than going into Slytherin," Albus said with a shudder.

At that moment, Professor Longbottom came back. "Form a line," he told them, "and follow me."

They were led into the Great Hall. They all stared in awe at the ceiling that was bewitched to look like the sky outside. The sorting hat sat on a stool in the front of the school and it began to sing.

Minerva tried to pay attention, but she was too nervous. When the hat was done, Longbottom called, "Abbott, Amelia."

A blonde haired girl went up to the sorting hat and put it on her head. "Hufflepuff!" the hat yelled after a moment. And so the sorting began. After Albus was sorted into Gryffindor, it was Minerva's turn. She put the hat on her head.

"_Hmm…"_ the hat said in her ear, _"you would do well anywhere. I see ambition, courage, loyalty, and intelligence…cunning too, so better be…_Slytherin!"

Minerva took off the hat and walked to the Slytherin table to be greeted by half-hearted cheers. Malfoy, who had also been sorted into Slytherin, motioned for her to sit across from him. She did so and she saw James almost fall out of his seat.

After the sorting was done, McGonagall stood up. "Welcome!" she told the students. "I hope this will be a great year. Enjoy the feast!"

Food began to appear in front of them. "Are you prepared," Malfoy said cheerfully, "for your family's reaction?"

Minerva grimaced, "They will have no reason to over react, which means they will be ten times worse, since they won't have a decent argument. So I'll never be ready."

They ate in silence for awhile. Suddenly, a voice sneered, "So a blood traitor joins us."

Minerva ignored the voice. The speaker, enraged, snarled, "You will pay attention when I talk to you, Potter."

Minerva continued to ignore the voice. Before the speaker could do anything rash, the food disappeared. McGonagall stood up and announced the usual announcements. The school sang the school song and the prefects ushered the first years to the common rooms. Through all the chaos, Minerva and Malfoy somehow managed to stay next to each other. Half a sleep, Minerva collapsed into her bed and instantly fell asleep.

The next morning, in the Great Hall, Minerva received a letter from her parents.

_Dear Minerva,_ she read,

_I hope you're having a wonderful time at Hogwarts. I know you'll have a great time in Gryffindor. You'll also love the classes._

_Miss you and love,_

_Your loving parents._

Minerva read it twice before Malfoy noticed that she was as pale as a ghost. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Minerva smiled a bit, "My parents think I'm in Gryffindor. I was hoping to get their reactions over with, but I guess James didn't send them an owl."

"I can only image that feeling," Malfoy said.

"Imagine if you were put in Gryffindor," Minerva suggested.

Malfoy shuddered, "That would be suicide. I would ruin my family's name. I don't think a Malfoy had ever been in Gryffindor before."

Minerva grinned, "That would be interesting, having you in Gryffindor. You'd be dead in a week."

Malfoy laughed. Their first class was double potions with the Gryffindors. The two Slytherins walked there together. They were one of the first people there, but many people came in after them. Rose and Albus sat at Malfoy and Minerva's table. Professor Slughorn, the head of Slytherin and the potions master, greeted them all with a smile. He started them off with making a simple potion with a partner. Rose was about to ask Malfoy to become her partner, so Albus could talk to Minerva, when Minerva quickly asked Malfoy, "Do you want to be my partner?"

Rose shot her a dark look, Albus winced, and Malfoy consented. Malfoy actually was a good partner, Minerva soon realized. The two were the first ones to finish. Rose and Albus were finished ten minutes after them. Slughorn exclaimed to the class how wonderfully the four's potions had turned out. Slytherin earned twenty points while Gryffindor received ten.

During lunch, Minerva was trying to get used to the pain of separation from her family. Malfoy was trying to figure out why Minerva was being nice to him.

In Charms class, Professor Flitwick taught them how to make light. "It's a simple incantation," the ancient professor squeaked, "Just 'Lumos.'"

Everyone waved their wand and said "_Lumos._"

No one's wands lit up. After a few more tries, only Rose, Malfoy, and Minerva's wands had made light. "Excellent! Excellent!" Flitwick cried, "Five points each!"

The rest of the classes were like this. Malfoy and Minerva weren't really friends, for they thought that this might push their families a bit too hard, but they went almost everywhere together and were, with Rose, the top of their class.

One day, when Malfoy and Minerva weren't together, Minerva was returning a book to the library. She decided to enjoy the beautiful blanket of snow that was on the grounds. When she was outside, she saw Malfoy reading a book while James was sitting with his two best friends, Michael and Terence. Something told her to hide behind one of the many trees that were randomly littered across the grounds.

Something was going to happen, she just knew it. Sure enough, something did happen. James told his friends, "This is boring."

"Let's have fun, than," Terence suggested.

Michael asked playfully, "Any ideas?"

A slow grin crossed James' face, "I have a perfect idea."

Michael grinned too, "What does it involve?"

"My little sister," James answered with some smugness. Minerva knew he was talking about her, but didn't understand until the three stood up and walked over to Malfoy.

"Hey, Malfoy!" Terence called.

Malfoy looked up from his book and looked at them, not hiding his dislike for them. Nonetheless, he was polite as he probably could manage when he said, "Hello. What do you want?"

"I hear you've been bad influence to my sister and hurt her emotionally," James said evenly.

"You've been worse," Malfoy answered him simply.

They ignored him. Michael said with a mischievous look, "We're going to teach you a lesson."

"A very important lesson," Terence added.

James took out his wand and flicked it. A pile of snow buried Malfoy. The three older boys laughed. Minerva was about to come out into the open and help Malfoy when the snow all melted. It turned into water which landed on James and his friends. Malfoy opened his book again and began to read. The fourth years didn't take getting dumped on kindly. James waved his wand and dumped another snow pile on Malfoy. This time, he started dumping even more. Soon it seemed that Malfoy was buried in a hill of snow. This time Minerva intervened. Malfoy could freeze to death.

The boys didn't see her until she disarmed them and they had turned around. She then removed the snow hill off of Malfoy. Turning to James and his friends, she threw a spell at them. All three of them began to float in midair. "Let us down," James told his sister.

"I will not," she told him casually. "Why should I? Don't you think that it's fun to do things like this?"

"He deserved it!" James protested as he rose higher and higher.

"What did he do?" Minerva said in the same light tone.

"He's a git!" Michael told her, "He is a bloody Slytherin!"

They had crossed the line. Minerva smiled sweetly at them, "You still want to come down? I'll let you down for that comment."

She dropped them into the snow hill; they fell about twenty feet above the ground.

"Minerva," James said, sound irritated after getting out of the snowdrift, "we need to talk. I'm sure the sorting hat made a mistake. If we talked to Professor McGonagall, I'm sure you could switch to Gryffindor."

"Why would I want to change into Gryffindor?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

"Because Slytherins are gits," James informed her. "They are born evil. There has never been a good Slytherin. They all turn into dark wizards. The sorting hat probably felt some of Dad in you, since he had that connection with Voldemort."

That struck Minerva hard. "But the hat," she told him in a quiet tone, "put me in Slytherin because it fit better than Gryffindor. It told me that. You just called me a git. You just told me that I was born evil." Her voice became quieter and quieter, "You just told me that I'll grow up to be a dark wizard. And Dad has no connection with Voldemort now." She then turned around and ran back to the school leaving a stunned James behind.

"And you thought that _I_ was hurting her," Malfoy snapped at him before running after her.

He found her five minutes later, just going into the Room of Requirement on the seventh floor. He had heard of this room from his father and knew how to get into it. When he entered, he found Minerva sitting on the floor, crying, in a corner. There was nothing in the room. "Are you alright?" Malfoy asked her.

Minerva looked up, startled, and, seeing him, nodded. The tears running down her face ruined the effect. Malfoy sat down beside her and hugged her. To his surprise, she hugged him back. They sat like this for someone time. Finally they broke apart. They looked a little embarrassed as they stood up. "Are we friends now?" Minerva asked tentatively.

"If you want to be," Malfoy answered.

She smiled. "We'll have to keep it a secret."

Malfoy nodded. "And, when no one is listening, we'll call each other by our first names. It's too confusing with three Potters running around."

Minerva laughed and the left the room.

"How is school?" Harry asked his children, Victoire, and Rose. The children were going to stay at the Potter's house for the Christmas holidays.

"Fine," they chorused.

"Dad?" Minerva said slowly.

"Yes, dear?" Harry replied cheerfully.

"I, umm, have some news for the family. Could we have a family meeting when we get home?" Minerva asked.

"Of course."

The other children exchanged glances; they knew what Minerva was going to tell the family. When they arrived at the Potter's house, which was more like a tower than a house, Minerva became very nervous. To lessen her nerves, she stared at her home. It was a tower that was about ten stories high. All the levels, except for the first one, were bedrooms. The first story was the kitchen. The walls were made out of stone and the top story, Minerva's room, had a balcony. Minerva loved her small room because it was so high up.

Everyone entered the house to be greeted by Molly, Arthur, Hermione, Ron, Hugo, Charlie, Percy, George, Bill, and Fleur Weasley, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, Teddy Lupin, and Ginny and Lily Potter. "Everyone!" Harry cried. "Minerva has something important to tell us! Gather around the table!"

'The table' was a massive, oak table with about thirty chairs around it. It couldn't have fit in the room without magic. Once everyone was seated, all eyes on Minerva, Minerva said in a quiet but clear voice, "I have some news that you will all react awfully to…I was sorted into Slytherin."

There was a dead silence before Ron stood up and he and Ginny yelled, "What?!"

Everyone, except for the students, was shocked. "Why didn't you tell us this?" Harry asked, pulling Ron back to his seat.

"I wanted you to learn the information from me," Minerva replied. "And, as James pointed out to me, everyone here thinks that Slytherins are filthy gits."

"There have been exceptions," Hermione managed weakly.

Teddy, who was sitting next to Victoire, held Victoire's hand with one hand. The other hand was going through his soft brown hair. The Grangers were surprised because they had only heard bad things about Slytherin. Fleur were frozen with shock. Charlie and Bill looked like someone had just said that Voldemort was back. Molly and Arthur faces' looked a bit green. Hermione looked like she was going to be sick. Ron was furious. Percy was pale. Fred's expression was one of someone who had just been told he had to give up his wand. Ginny was looking frantic. Albus, Rose, Victoire, and James looked grim.

Harry was the only one to be taking it well. "I don't see the big deal," he told everyone. "It doesn't matter that she's a Slytherin. Severus Snape was a Slytherin and he died for us. Draco Malfoy turned out alright, too."

James grinned wickedly, trying to break the tension, "Speaking of him, his son fancies Minerva."

Harry's casual expression was broken. "What!?" he cried.

"He does not," Minerva told James. "We happen to despise each other."

"Oh, young love," James sang, "So sweet it makes the little ones bitter to each other."

Minerva glared at him then addressed her family, "If that is all the response I get, I'll be outside."

Minerva sprinted from the room. Once outside, she headed for a cave where no one except for her knew where it was. Scorpius and Minerva had arranged for her to send and receive owls from him at this spot so her family didn't notice any unknown owls coming and going, since Minerva wasn't supposed to have any friends, outside family. They also wrote in a way so if someone else read the letter, they wouldn't understand it. His owl was already there. She tore open the letter. It said:

_Dear My Lady of Light, Lady Novia Pertret_

_How's your holiday so far? Dad asked about what had happened so far at Hogwarts and so I told him that a mini heir of Slytherin had joined Slytherin. He was surprised. Since I am shy and I don't have many friends, except for a few close friends that love throwing snow at me, he suspected that we were secret enemies. He didn't ask, though._

_Mother, of course, asked me if I had my eye on anyone. I told her about a girl, you know the one. Obviously, this girl isn't as bright, nice, and sensible as you. I told her I was _smitten. _Of course you know the truth. The thought of thinking of you, no offense, reading this letter and misinterpreting it, is worse than the thought of becoming a Slytherin. _

_Yours truly,_

_Your Dark Lord,_

_Lord Coyfur Spoacs_

Minerva grinned. It had been her idea to call her brothers and her the 'mini heirs of Slytherin, since her father had been accused of being the heir of Slytherin. It had been his idea to pretend to be a dark lord. That would definitely hide their tracks.

They had thought about what their codenames would be and Scorpius had thought of copying Voldemort's idea to mix up the letters of his name. Scorpius Draco Malfoy had formed 'I am Lord Coyfur Spoacs'. Minerva Alydia Potter formed 'I am Lady Novia Pertret.'

Minerva took out some parchment and a quill, and wrote back,

_Dear My Dark Lord, Lord Coyfur Spoacs,_

_It is snowing here and it is beautiful. I told the famous family about me being a Gryffindor. They reacted badly except for Famousy. He took it well. Pranks told them that you and I were enemies at heart. I personally think that that would be awful. _

_I hope your dad doesn't talk to my dad about us. If the Famous Dark Wizards find out, you would be dead. They don't want a rival for my dark future. _

_I hope you're feeling well,_

_Your Lady of Light,_

_Lady Novia Pertret_

She sent it with his owl. It had been his idea to call her family the 'famous family,' and their nicknames. Her dad was 'Famousy' and James was 'Pranks.' She also called her family 'the Famous Dark Wizards' to confuse an outsider. His family would be called 'the snob family' and 'the Wizards of Light.' It was a small joke between them to make it seem like Scorpius's family was the good wizards and Minerva's, the bad wizards. And to make Minerva and Scorpius the misfits of the family, since Minerva was pretending to be a 'Lady of Light' and Scorpius was pretending to be a 'Dark Lord.'

With a sigh, Minerva went back to her house, since her family was probably looking for her.

"Wake up!" Lily shook her older sister awake, "Wake up, Minerva! It's Christmas!"

Minerva was wide awake in seconds. They ran down ten flights of stairs before, panting, arriving in the kitchen. There was a large pile of presents waiting to be opened. "Let's ring the bell," Minerva told her younger sister.

They both pulled hard on a rope near the door. A bell rang out. Seconds later, their half-awake family went down stairs. "Merry Christmas!" the sisters cried to receive glares from their brothers. "It's five o'clock in the morning," Albus grumbled.

"And it's Christmas!" added Lily.

Ginny started making breakfast while the rest of the family sat down at the table. "Can we open presents now?" Lily asked impatiently.

Harry smiled, "Of course, little one." He then yawned.

Lily grabbed the present she had been dying to give Minerva. "Open it!" she cried. "Open it! Open it!"

Minerva shook her head. "You have to open mine first."

Lily groaned, but obliged. She squealed with delight. A puppy jumped out of the box and licked her face. Ginny told her oldest daughter, "I told you, no dogs!"

Minerva laughed, "It's not a dog. It's one of those muggle stuffed animal dogs. It will act like almost exactly like a real dog, but it won't grow up or misbehave."

Albus looked at her suspiciously. "You couldn't do that by yourself. Who helped you?"

Minerva tried to act indifferent. "Thanks ever so, Albus. But I can't tell you who."

Her parents looked at her with concern. "Minerva," Harry said carefully, now fully awake, "who was it?"

Minerva didn't reply, but Mrs. Granger did. "It's a boy of course. She can't tell you about him because she's embarrassed."

"Mother," Hermione said, also awake, "she is too young to be interested in a boy."

Suddenly, she saw James pouring something into her juice. "James," she said, trying not to sound mad, "did you happen to put something in my cup?"

James averted his eyes. "James," Harry said, his voice dangerous. "What did you put in her cup?"

"Just a truth potion," James muttered.

"What!" Ginny yelled.

The family looked uncomfortable. "Ginny, dear," Molly said cautiously to her daughter. "Can you save your yelling for tomorrow, after Christmas?"

Ginny nodded, still looking outraged. To break the tension, Lily piped up, "Minerva, you have to open my gift!"

Minerva nodded and picked it up. Unwrapping it, she saw a cup full of a liquid which was frozen. Minerva looked in confusion at her little sister. Lily giggled, "You put your hand on the surface, and it shouts out the name of your soul mate. It says it in a way that doesn't tell you the exact name, just the name that only you would understand at first hearing it. It would probably take us awhile to figure it out. Go on, try it."

Minerva hesitantly put her hand on the surface and instantly jerked it back; it was freezing. Something said, probably the cup, _"The Dark Lord, Lord Coyfur Spoacs."_

There was an unnerving silence before Harry burst out, "You're soul mate is supposed to be a dark lord!"

But Minerva was still in shock. Scorpius couldn't be…he just couldn't be…her…her…soul mate! "We could check if it actually works," Arthur suggested, trying to remain calm. He touched the ice, _"Your wife."_

"Maybe you can't be married to your soul mate for it to work," Albus thought aloud. He touched it, _"Time will tell."_

Minerva sighed, finally getting a hold of herself, "Don't worry. I know who Coyfur is. He helped me with the puppy."

"You _know_ him?" Harry asked, aghast.

"He's not _really_ a dark lord. It's a long, personal story," Minerva reassured him, also lying a bit. She did _not_ want to tell her father about Scorpius. He would probably think it was a trap for her set by Mr. Malfoy and he wouldn't trust Scorpius. The rest of the family started opening the rest of the presents. Minerva didn't notice what she had gotten. The girl just wanted to go to her private cave so she could send him a letter about what happened. It didn't cross her mind that it should be embarrassing telling him that he was supposed to be her soul mate.

At last, Minerva found a chance to excuse herself and escape. In her cave, she sent a letter that said:

_Dear My Dark Lord, Lord Coyfur Spoacs,_

_Merry Christmas! The strangest thing happened. I know this is blunt and not secretive at all, but I was told that you are my soul mate. You, out of all people! I can't believe it, my lord. No offense, but you were the last person I'd ever imagine to be my soul mate. Wouldn't it strange to actually be lovers? I hope that never happens. It would ruin our friendship! Or we'd get married. That's an awfully bad picture. But it would be delightful to see my family's reaction, but they probably would want to kill you. That wouldn't be a plus._

_Nothing else happened. But I can't believe we gave each other the same thing! Thank you, by the way. I love it!_

_Merry Christmas_

_I hope you're feeling well, _

_Your Lady of Light,_

_Lady Novia Pertret_

Minerva smiled as she watched the owl fly away. Both she and Scorpius had given each other cloaks that could change size and color if you imagined it the way you wanted it to look. The young girl couldn't wait until school started again.

**Please Review!  
I'm sorry that everyone is a bit OC. It's one of my many faults in writing. I'm also sorry that it's a bit rushed; another one of those faults.  
If you are rereading this, you might notice that a little of the story is changed. I decided to alter the plot a bit. Sorry.**

**I tried to make James the semi-main character, if you know what I mean. I want him to be very important and constantly mentioned in the story because I just couldn't make Albus be the brotherly type (I have no idea why). **

**Albus will be there, every once in awhile, though, so if you like him, don't worry! He will like Harry, or as close as I can make him. **

**Rose, I've decided, is to be smart. She will be mentioned even less. **

**Victoire will barely ever be mentioned since I know little about her. **

**Scorpius, as you should know, comes from a family who basically betrayed everyone. That means he is friendless in Slytherin (except for Minerva). His family is still rich and powerful, but not liked by Slytherins and Gryffindors. He was raised to be smart and polite so he wouldn't go astray like his father. But he still will be cool! I'm not someone who is in love with Draco Malfoy or anything, but he is still awesome. I mean, you know in the 6****th**** movie when Malfoy catches Harry spying on him in the train? Well, he acted perfectly! I mean, what would you do if your worst enemy was spying on **_**you**_**? (Sorry that I'm rambling on.)**

**Minerva, as you might've noticed, is not an actual character in the actual books. I invented her because I really don't think that Lily Potter, Harry's daughter, would ever be with Scorpius Malfoy; it doesn't sit well with me for some reason. Also Rose doesn't seem right either. So I invented Minerva. She is smart, nice, practical, and seems to be perfect at the moment, but her imperfectness shines through later in the chapters. She also has this thing against prejudices against evil people like Slytherins. **

**Well, read and review! **


End file.
